thrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuyuko Saigyouji (Gensokyo Reloaded)
Pros *Many moves have large hitboxes and high priority, allowing Yuyuko to safely strike from a distance. *Damage output in general is above average, with some moves packing quite a punch. *The character is able to use aerial attacks out of the falling part of the Throw. *''Lance of the Swallowtail Crest'' is a high-velocity projectile with a decent startup time. *''Reverse Screens'' can be used to put distance between Yuyuko and her opponent should she want to switch to using keepaway tactics. *The and versions of Butterfly Dream Dance have projectile invulnerability, with the version also being able to pass through opponents and potentially cross them up. *''Eternal Wandering'' can function as a makeshift projectile shield. *Projectiles spawned from Ghostly Butterfly track the opponent and can potentially be used to continue combos otherwise impossible without them or provide cover to allow for easier approaches. *The reversal properties and massive hitbox of Death Sign "Ghastly Dream" means that it can punish even mid-range attacks. *The timed explosion of Life Limit "Ticket to the Netherworld" is unblockable, allowing Yuyuko to finish a combo with the first part of the attack and start a new combo with the timed explosion. *''Butterfly Sign "Death Lance"'' is a strong combo finisher that tracks the opponent, which also makes it useful for punishing them from virtually anywhere. *''Sakura Sign "Sense of Cherry Blossom"'' does heavy hit damage and respectable block damage when charged to the maximum level. Cons *Movement in general is very slow and cumbersome, with the character being unable to cover much distance with her dashes. *Yuyuko has large hurtboxes, which makes it difficult for her to evade opposing attacks. *Many of the character's moves have long startup times, making her susceptible to quicker attacks. *Only has two moves that need to be blocked low, as Crouching Medium Attack has no block restrictions. *''Standing Weak Attack'' cannot chain into itself. *''Standing Medium Attack'' isn't overly damaging for a medium Normal. *''Crouching Medium Attack'' is unable to combo into heavy Normals. *The Throw has an ironically shorter than average-ranged hitbox. *''Reverse Screens'' lacks range, requiring an opponent to be in near-point blank range for Yuyuko to be able to take advantage of its reversal properties. *Due to how the attack works, the and versions of '' Eternal Wandering'' will rarely (if ever) hit for the maximum of six times. *The projectiles spawned from Ghostly Butterfly only become active when they hit a wall, and don't do a lot of damage when they do become active. *If an opponent that's been hit by Life Limit "Ticket to the Netherworld" lands a successful hit on Yuyuko while the timer for the second part of the attack is still counting down, it will be negated and she will have mostly wasted 1000 Power. *''Sakura Sign "Sense of Cherry Blossom"'' has a significantly gimped damage output if uncharged. Match Ups Movelist 'Normals' | |45|0|0.93|40|20 | | }} | |45|0|0.9|60|30 | | }} | |80|0|0.8|90|45 | | }} + | |45|0|0.93|40|20 |Properties= | | }} + | |25x4|5x4|0.95x4|20x4|10x4 |Properties= | | }} + | |85|0|0.75|90|45 |Properties= |Notes=Trips opponent. | | }} | |55|0|0.88|40|20 |Requirements= | | }} | |70|0|0.85|60|30 |Requirements= | | }} | |100|0|0.8|90|45 |Requirements= | | }} 'Command Normals' + | |75|0|0.8|80|40 | | }} + | |30x4|0|0.94x4|23x4|11x4 |Requirements= |Notes=Can only hit up to four times. | | }} 'Throws' + / / or + + / / | |100|N/A|0.5|80|40 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | | }} 'Specials' during blockstun| |90|18|0.8| |60 |Properties= | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~10f | }} | |70|14|0.85| |30 |Requirements= |Notes=Projectile launch angle varies with button pressed. |Properties= |Version=1 | | }} | | version: 90 version: 115 version: 140 | version: 18 version: 23 version: 28 |0.8| |60 |Properties= and versions: |Version=1 | |6|6|41|53|D|-25}} |9|6|43|58|D|-27}} |12|6|46|64|D|-30}} |Framenotes= version: startup invulnerability 1f~10f. version: startup invulnerability 1f~6f. | }} | | version: 100 version: 120 version: 120 / | version: 20 version: 24 version: 24 / |0.8| |60 |Properties= and versions: |Notes=Distance travelled varies with button pressed. version: can pass through opponents. |Version=1 | |12|12|27|51|D|-17}} |25|12|27|64|D|-17}} |25~57|12|27|64~96|D|-17}} |Framenotes= version: projectile invulnerability 1f~37f. version: projectile invulnerability 1f~37f-69f. | }} | |15x6|3x6|0.96x6| |5x6 |Properties= |Notes=Projectile travel angle varies with button pressed. |Version=1 | |21|41|26|88|D|--}} |26|41|26|93|D|--}} |32|51|16|99|D|--}} | }} | |20x3|4x3|0.95x3| |10x3 |Requirements= |Properties= |Notes=Projectile launch angle varies with button pressed. |Version=1 | | }} 'Spellcards' | |31.5x10|5x10|0.95x10| |30x10 |Properties= | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~38f. | }} | | / | / | / | | / |Properties= Initial projectile: Timed explosion: | | }} / | |55x8|11x8|0.430467| |75x8 |Requirements= Butterfly Sign "Death Lance" must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= | | }} / | |0% charge: 50x7 33% charge: 62x7 66% charge: 74x7 100% charge: 87x7 |0% charge: 10x7 33% charge: 15x7 66% charge: 21x7 100% charge: 29x7 |0.408676| |0% charge: 65x7 33% charge: 85x7 66% charge: 93x7 100% charge: 100x7 |Requirements=''Sakura Sign "Sense of Cherry Blossom"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= |Notes=[ / ] to charge. | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~21f-72f. | }} Category:Characters (Gensokyo Reloaded) Category:Yuyuko Saigyouji Category:Characters with a Life value of 1000 Category:Characters with Type 1 comboing